


More Than Roommates

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Eliza Danvers was not born yesterday. So, when she sees two sets of pyjamas in her daughter's bedroom, and her roommate's clothes hanging up in Alex's wardrobe, she's fairly sure that Alex's roommate is more than her roommate.(She's right).





	

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right Alex?” Eliza murmured as she wrapped her arms around her daughter’s shoulders to draw the young woman into a tight embrace.

Alex let herself sink into her Mother’s arms and enjoy the soft warmth of the older woman’s hug before she replied. “I’m sure,” Alex said into the crook of Eliza’s neck, “you don’t have to worry about me Mum. Besides, it isn’t like I’m on my own here.”

“Just because I don’t have to worry doesn’t mean that I won’t.” Eliza murmured with a small smile as she disentangled herself from Alex’s arms to lean up and press a gentle kiss against her forehead. “I had hoped to spend a bit of time with this elusive roommate of yours, but she seems to be a bit of a whirlwind—always on the move.”

“Ah, yes,” Alex said nervously and her cheeks flushed pink under the weight of her Mother’s gaze, “she wanted to apologise for that actually—Noonan’s has been running her pretty ragged recently.”

“She’s a waitress there, isn’t she?” Eliza asked curiously.

Alex nodded her head affirmatively as she reached down to lift her Mother’s suitcase off the floor. “Yes, she is. Though, maybe not for much longer.”

“Oh?” Eliza’s eyebrow rose inquiringly while her eyes drifted across her daughter’s face. Alex’s eyes shone with a gentle brightness, one that seemed to exude pure happiness, at the mere mention of Kara Zor-El. Happiness that seemed to go beyond Kara simply being her ‘roommate’. (Besides which, Eliza had spied two people’s pyjamas in Alex’s bedroom the other day, and she knew that the pastel shirts hanging up in her daughter’s wardrobe did not belong to Alex. Eliza was simply waiting for Alex to be comfortable enough to tell her that Kara was more than her roommate).

“She’s got an interview lined up at CatCo next week.” Alex said with a proud smile stretched across her lips. “She’s been a mess about it—it’s kind of adorable actually.”

“CatCo…” Eliza whistled appreciatively. “What sort of position?”

“Get this,” Alex exclaimed happily as she pulled the apartment door open to usher her Mother out of the apartment and into the hallway. “It’s for a position as Catherine Grant’s personal assistant.”

Eliza blinked in surprise before she nodded her head and followed Alex out of the apartment. “Well, that’s definitely impressive, be sure to wish her luck for me, OK?”

“Of course, Mum.” Alex murmured softly. “I’m really glad that you like her.”

“She’s a very nice girl Alex.” Eliza said seriously. “Be sure to hang onto her.”

“Oh, I will.” Alex replied with a soft smile. “Come on, I’ll walk you down, the taxi should be here in a minute or two.”

~

“Alex!” Kara called out loudly as she unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside. “I’m home! Did you miss me?”

“Every second that you’ve been gone.” Alex replied in a deadpan tone before she let her lips quirk upward into a soft smile. “How was work?”

“Exhausting,” Kara grumbled as she nudged the front door closed and padded over to the couch to clamber onto Alex’s lap, “but I’m home now.”

“Yes, you are.” Alex breathed out and wrapped her arms loosely around Kara’s waist.

“How was your day with your Mum?” Kara mumbled into the soft skin at the base of Alex’s throat.

“A bit weird?” Alex frowned as she combed her fingers through the fine golden strands of Kara’s hair. “I’m about ninety percent sure that she knows about us.”

“Oh?” Kara leaned backward and looped her arms around Alex’s neck to look into the older woman’s dark brown eyes.

“Mhm,” Alex hummed, “she told me to hang onto you.”

“I hope you plan to.” Kara murmured softly as she toyed with the fine baby hairs at the base of Alex’s skull.

“Of course, I do.” Alex replied before she drew Kara in for a soft, but lengthy, kiss.

“Good.” Kara breathed out against Alex’s mouth. “So… I got some decent tips today, and I was thinking that I could take you out somewhere this weekend?”

“I’d like that,” Alex whispered in reply, “we haven’t had a date night in ages, and I know it’s kind of my fault what with work…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara grinned as she peppered kisses across Alex’s jaw, “I think it is kind of sexy that you’re turning into this badass agent.”

“I’m not really that badass yet.” Alex said softly—breathlessly—as she tipped her head back to encourage Kara’s lips to explore her throat.

“I’ve seen your abs Alex,” Kara retorted with a smirk, “you’re badass.”

“I’m glad you’ve noticed,” Alex joked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I actually had to work for these… unlike someone else I know.”

“There are some benefits to being an alien.” Kara smiled faux-innocently. “Besides, my girlfriend loves my muscles… especially my arms.”

Alex watched as Kara’s tight shirt rippled from the movements of the woman’s biceps and hummed appreciatively. “Yes, she most definitely does.”

“Come on roomie,” Kara slid back off the couch and climbed to her feet before leaning down to grip Alex’s hips and effortless lift the smaller woman into her arms. “I think I need to reacquaint myself with your bed before it thinks that I’ve permanently abandoned it… and I could use your help.”

“You saw it this morning!” Alex giggled even as she tightened her legs around Kara’s waist.

“That was much too long ago.” Kara declared with a decisive nod and a cheeky smile as she nudged the door to Alex’s bedroom open and padded across to the woman’s bed. “It’s bound to be missing me already…”


End file.
